


Home for Christmas

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex gets sick on Christmas Eve and wants to hide it from his boyfriend, Jack.





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a sentence prompt, "I really don't like the sound of that".

Christmas was one of Jack’s favorite times of the year. He loved all the pretty decorations, cookies, and the excuse to watch Home Alone more than what is considered normal. This was going to be the first Christmas that him and Alex, his boyfriend, would have in the house that they’d moved into six months previously. On Christmas Day, they were going to go to a friend’s house who was hosting a party, and they were both looking forward to it. A few days before Christmas, Alex had felt a bit off. He was extra tired, and his throat was hurting him some. He’d been busy at work, and he assumed that he was just tired from the late nights he’d been having lately. On Christmas Eve, he was walking home from work at eight that night, much later than usual. Something had broken at work, and his boss made him stay late to fix it. The walk home was cold and dark, which did nothing to help how he was currently feeling. He’d developed a cough at some point, and his throat hurt more because of it. He also noticed that certain parts of his body had a dull ache to them. He didn’t have time to get sick, tomorrow was Christmas, and Jack was so excited about the plans that they had. Once he finally got back to his house, he opened the door and walked in. he took off his coat, then started walking towards the living room. On his way, he burst into a loud, painful sounding coughing fit. He tried to suppress it quickly, not wanting to worry Jack. Jack was siting on the couch in the living room, doing something on his computer. Alex had caught his attention, and immediately made him feel concerned. Once Alex knew that he was okay enough, he sat down on the couch.  
“I really don’t like the sound of that, are you okay, Lex?” Jack asked, setting his laptop aside and scooting closer to Alex.  
“Yeah, I’m all good, I just had something in my throat,” Alex lied, hoping Jack would believe him.  
“Are you sure? That sounded really bad. And, you look a bit run down, are you sick, babe?” Jack continued.  
“What? No, I’m fine, it was just a really long day at work. A system broke, one of the really important ones, so my boss made me work on it until it was fixed, it was kind of a lot,” Alex replied. This wasn’t totally a lie, at least.  
“Aww, I’m sorry you had to deal with that, Alex. At least you’re home now, and don’t have to worry about work for a couple of days. I’m guessing you haven’t eaten dinner then?” Jack asked.  
“No, I haven’t. I’m not too hungry, to be quite honest,” Alex replied.  
“Well, I want you to eat something, even if it’s not much. I know you’ve been stressed, but you’ve got to eat,” Jack stated. Alex knew that the only way for him to get out of eating dinner was to be honest and say that he was sick, but he didn’t want to tell Jack the truth, at least not yet.  
“Okay, I’ll eat something. What do we have?” Alex asked, before coughing. Jack rubbed his back, trying to comfort his boyfriend.  
“We don’t have much right now, but I can order something for you. And, are you okay? That was random and didn’t sound good,” Jack observed.  
“Yeah, just a tickle,” Alex lied.  
“Okay, as long as you’re alright. I’ll order us some Chinese food, and I’ll make you some tea, as well. Why don’t you put on your PJs, and come back here and we can watch a Christmas movie? I’ll change too and get us blankets and stuff. It’ll be a fun, chill night since tomorrow is going to be busier,” Jack suggested.  
“That sounds great, thank you babe,” Alex replied, giving Jack a peck on the cheek.   
“Go change, then we can pick a movie,” Jack said.  
“Anything but Home Alone,” Alex said before walking out of the room.  
“What? That’s the best movie that’s ever been made!” Jack yelled in reply, making Alex laugh. Even when he felt absolutely terrible, Jack was still able to bring a smile to his face. When Alex got into his room, he looked at himself in the mirror. Jack had been right earlier, he did look pretty run down. He was a bit pale and had bags under his eyes. As he was changing, he noticed that he felt cold, and knew that he was running a fever. He walked into the bathroom and took the thermometer out of the medicine cabinet. It ended up reading 100.4, which made Alex groan in annoyance. He hated that his body had picked now to get sick. He hoped that he’d be able to hide it, at least until after tomorrow. Once he decided he was done, he walked back out to the living room. The blankets were set up and the menu screen for the live action Grinch movie was on the screen. Alex sat down on the couch and covered himself with a blanket. Seconds later, Jack walked in holding a mug.   
“Here’s some tea, the food should be here in just a couple of minutes,” Jack said, handing Alex the mug.  
“Thank you, Jack,” Alex said, taking a sip of his tea. Seconds later, the doorbell rang, and Jack went to go answer it. He came back carrying a brown paper bag.  
“I’ll put this into a couple of bowls, then we can start the movie,” Jack said, walking into the kitchen. Alex pulled his blanket closer to him, since his chills were starting to get worse. Jack came back out with two bowls of fried rice.  
“Let’s watch the movie now!” Jack exclaimed, pressing play. He snuggled next to the Alex as the two of them started to eat. Alex ate slowly, since eating was upsetting his stomach quite a bit. He ate about half of his serving before setting his bowl down.   
“You’re done?” Jack asked, sounding very surprised.  
“Yeah, like I said, I wasn’t super hungry. I’m all good,” Alex replied, turning away from Jack. Alex hated lying, especially to Jack, but he really didn’t want to ruin their plans for the next day. Jack was so excited for the party they were going to, and Alex didn’t want to take that away from him. As the movie went on, Alex grew more and more tired. He was doing his best to stay awake, not wanting to make Jack think that something was up. About halfway through the movie, Alex couldn’t force his eyes to stay open anymore, and fell asleep almost instantly.  
\------  
When Alex woke up, he was very confused. He didn’t remember falling asleep the night before. It was now light outside, and he was still on the couch. He noticed that he felt worse than he had the day before. All of his symptoms seemed to have doubled in intensity. Even though he felt miserable, he still had to make it through the day. He started to get up, so he could get read, when suddenly Jack walked into the room, carrying a few different types of medicine.   
“You’re not going anywhere, sit back down on the couch,” Jack said, setting the medicine down on the coffee table. Alex was confused but did as he was told.  
“You know?” Alex asked in a raspy voice.  
“Yeah, I do. You barely ate, coughed a lot, and fell asleep super early. Also, what really gave it away was the thermometer you left on the bathroom sink with the power on. Why didn’t you tell me you were sick?” Jack asked, sitting on the couch next to his boyfriend.  
“You were so excited for the party today. I mean, I was too, but you seemed even more excited than me. I didn’t want to stop us from being able to go. I guess I didn’t do a very good job,” Alex explained, sounding disappointed in himself.  
“Alex, I’m not mad or anything like that, if that’s what you’re thinking. Everyone gets sick, and it sucks, but it’s okay. Next time, please just tell me. I know you feel pretty bad right now, and I don’t want you to have to suffer silently,” Jack said, hugging Alex.  
“I’ll be honest next time, I promise. Thank you for being the best boyfriend ever,” Alex said, before coughing. Jack rubbed his back until he was able to breathe again.  
“Take all of this, hopefully it’ll help you feel better soon. Once you’re done, we can officially start the Christmas that I planned for us this morning!” Jack said, sounding excited. Alex took everything, then laid back down on the couch.  
“What do you have planned?” Alex asked. Jack walked over to their Christmas tree, and brought a large box over to Alex.  
“First things first, open up your gift from me,” Jack said.  
“Shit, I’ve been so busy at work that I totally forgot to pick up what I had in mind for you, I’m so sorry, Jack,” Alex replied, feeling very guilty.  
“It’s okay, don’t worry about it. You can get something for me if you still want to when you feel better. It’s okay, I promise. But, open this up for now,” Jack replied. Alex tore off the paper, revealing a guitar that he’d been wanting for quite a while.  
“Are you serious right now?” Alex asked, stunned.   
“I know you’ve been wanting this for a while, and I love when you play and write, and express your creativity,” Jack explained.  
“Thank you so much, Jack, this is amazing,” Alex replied, still in shock.  
“It’s really no big deal, but I’m glad that you like it. Now, let’s watch the movie that I have pulled up for us,” Jack replied, turning on the TV, making the Home Alone menu appear on the screen. Alex laughed as Jack pulled him close, then pressed play.   
“I love you Jack, thank you for being the best boyfriend I could ever ask for,” Alex stated.  
“I love you too, and I’ll always be here for you, Alex, I promise. Merry Christmas,” Jack replied, kissing his boyfriend on the forehead.  
“Merry Christmas,” Alex replied. This was how they spent the day, cuddled up on the couch, watching Christmas movies. It might not have been the Christmas they’d planned, but they only needed each other to make the day special.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I decided that I am going to try to post a Christmas themed story every Friday until Christmas comes!! I love writing holiday themed stories, and I wanted to do something to celebrate the season! I hope you guys liked this, I wrote it pretty quickly to be honest, but I think it's okay. Send in holiday requests or regular requests if you have them!  
> Lots of love, Liv


End file.
